The Wonderful World of My Little Dibbykins Part 3: Laptops on a Plane
The Wonderful World of My Little Dibbykins Part 3: Laptops on a Plane On a Plane, Characters: Violet and her sister Carrie Carrie: *staring at the food on her fork* Is this chicken? Violet: *looks at the food* It might be pineapple, or part of a thumb. Carrie: *drops fork on plate* Ew, I cannot eat this stuff.... Flight Attendent: I'm sorry passengers, but this flight is being delayed til at least 11:00 p.m. Violet: Darn it, I was supposed to meet up with Dib, Zim, and Gaz for a project....I know, I'll see if the plane has wi-fi! Then I can video chat with them and do the project! *pulls out her laptop* Um excuse me, does this plane have wi-fi? Flight Attendent: No, but it has Wireless relay service. Violet: That's what Wi-fi is... *looks at screen* Oh good, Zim is on *clicks on Zim's username which is 'WorldDominator'* Zim: *pops up on screen* Hey Violet-hyooman! Violet: Yeah, I'm on the plane! Zim: I think it would be safer in the plane if you know what I mean.... Violet: Hey, can you text Dib and Gaz, and tell them to get on here? Zim: Sure. A few minutes later... Violet: Oh, Gaz is on! *clicks Gaz's name which is 'VampirePiggySlayer'* Gaz: What do you want? Violet: We need to work on the project Gaz: Fine. Violet: Ooh! Dib is on! *clicks on Dib's username which is 'The Paranormal Investigator'* Dib: *pos up, and is holding a puppy* You requested my face? Violet: Yeah, we need to work on the project. Zim: Who's dog is that? Dib: A cheerleader friend of mine. Violet: A CHEERLEADER?! Dib: Violet, it's not what you think, you know I want you and only you, right? Violet: Oh thank goodness! Zim: You live next to a cheerleader? Dib: Yep. Zim: FIGURES! ZIIM lives next to a one legged old man who throws lemons at the almighty ZIIM! Violet: Hey won't Jade freak when she finds out about Dib's little cheerleader friend? Dib: *looking at screen, seeing that Jade (who's username is 'Scissorluv') has requested chat* I think she may have already, let me see what this is about. Jade: *pops up* Dibbykins! Why haven't you called me? Dib: I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND! Jade: You want to break-up? Dib: We aren't together! Jade: So I'm ugly? Hey, where'd that dog come from?! Zim: It's from Dib's little friend the 'cheerleader' Dib: *facepalm* Why would you tell her that? Jade: You know what cheerleaders have? Pep! Dib: *scratching his head* Did she just say pep? Jade: Oh that's it Dibbykins! I'm coming over! *logs off* Dib: Great. Carrie: *boy is kicking her seat* WILL YOU QUIT THAT? Boy: No! Carrie: Will you make your son stop kicking me? Boy's Dad: I'm gonna go pee *goes to the toilet* Violet: Oookay..... Carrie: Move back! Violet: Why? Carrie: I need to go to the tanning salon...No I have to go and pee! Violet: Nub boy's father is in there Carrie: I'm gonna use the first class lavatory. Violet: You can't do that. Carrie: You aren't the boss of me! *shoves past Violet* Dib: IT'S HIDEOUS! Zim: AAAAGH! Gaz: GROSS! Dib: WHAT WAS THAT? Violet: Carrie's butt. Boy: Your sister is a freak. Violet: I'm totes aware of that. Boy: But she's hot Violet: Wait, wait, wait...Did you just say my sister is hot? Boy: Yeah, but you're hotter! Dib and Zim in unison: STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU NUB! Boy: Geez... Jade: *outside Dib's room* I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! Dib: I'm doing homework! Jade: LET ME IN! Dib: It's locked! Jade: *kicks door open* Dib: And now it's not... Violet: She has a key? Dib: No, she has a foot. Jade: PUT THE DOG DOWN! Dib: Nah, I'm good. Jade: Grraarrgggh! Dib: Gaz! PLEASE HELP ME! Gaz: *comes into Dib's room and tasers Jade* Jade: *shivering surrounded with electric sparks* Gaz: *drags Jade out of the room* Violet: Yikes.... Plane Pilot: We'll be landing in five minutes! Violet: And we don't have any project done, well bye guys! Zim: Bye Violet-hyooman! *logs out* Gaz: Whatever *logs out* Dib: Bye Violet, love you! Violet: Love ya too! Dib: *waves then logs out* Carrie: *back from peeing* So I guess we're landing soon.... Violet: Yep... Stay Tuned For the Next Episode.... Category:Comedy Category:The Wonderful World of My Little Dibbykins Series Category:Violet Filmography Category:Dib Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Carrie Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:Jade Filmography